The Boss
Are you looking for Boss Levels? ---- The Boss is the main antagonist of Just Shapes & Beats. It is a pink horned entity that causes mayhem throughout the land of Paradise by corrupting the so-called "Tree of Life" and splitting it into three different parts throughout the game's world. It was responsible for the creation of the Tower and battles the player in several different occasions. Appearance Like all other obstacles and enemies throughout the game, the Boss, in most situations, is outlined in harmful pink, with a black fill. Its initial form is typically seen having a circular head with eyes, triangles about its head, which represent horns, and triangles below the eye, which represents sharp teeth. This includes lines which act as eyebrows. The Boss morphs its face into different expressions throughout the game. Initial Appearance At the beginning of Long Live The New Fresh, the Boss starts out with much of its minimal features. A head, a little circle inside it as eyes and two horns, akin to a basic cyclops appearance. Later, once the Boss powers up, it grows eyebrows and teeth, along with four round spikes to act as arms and hands which look like paws, having three circles on it. During the level, the Boss appears to have two arms and during some attacks, it appears to have four arms instead. Introductions Chapter 0 The Boss is first encountered in Long Live The New Fresh, as simply a blank circle with horns that shoot out projectiles and then with a pink circle in the middle to represent its eye. After beating it for the first time, it disguises one of its "hands" as a sleeping Cactus, which then jabs itself into a triangle that started to glow and float towards it, corrupting it and proceeding to break out of its cavern, wreaking havoc on the world and eventually tearing the Tree Of Life out of the ground. Chapter 1 The second time you fight it is in New Game, where he once again gets a change in his facial expression, which is caused by him eating the pink triangles that spilled out of a part of the Corrupted and Broken Tree of Life. Its new facial expression has two eyes instead of one, additional horns on its head and a robotic smile. It also gains "legs". Encounters Chapter 3 It is seen shoving a part of the Tree of Life into the mouth of The Volcano, making it spew pink "lava water", as The Blue Cube and The Boat had reached a cave entrance of The Volcano. Throughout the game, he is seen atop the Pink Tower, created in New Game, jamming out with his electric guitar. Each time it shows him again, there seems to be more thunder and lightning appearing in the darkened sky. Chapter 5 As it is the main antagonist of the game, The Boss serves as the final boss battle(s) of Just Shapes & Beats. It stabs itself by the remaining corrupted Tree fragment. In Annihilate, the Boss gains a monstrous form, as a result of the corruption, and it destroys The Blue Cube at the end of the level. However, it gets defeated by the newly empowered and invincible Blue Cube in Till It's Over, with its monstrous form being destroyed. Aftermath Gallery LLTNFBeginning.png|The first appearance of The Boss LLTNF3.png|The Boss transforming into his default look JSABSpoilerPic.jpg|The default look of The Boss (also used as a pic for the Spoiler template) JSABBossGuitar.jpg|The Boss as seen throughout the game Trivia * The Boss has no canon name or nickname that is displayed in the game or in the storyline itself. It is only referred as "BOSS" in its own HP bar during Till It's Over, "JSB_Boss" as an emote in the official Berserk Studio Discord Server and again "BOSS" in the game's internal files and references.One example of a reference that is referred as BOSS is "SFX_HEX_PARADISE_BOSS_PUNCH.wav in "paradise.manifest", where the Boss punches a cactus in the Paradise chapter. * Another nickname for the character also includes "Boss Badass", as referred by Danimal Cannon. ** Although this may be likely to refer to its own soundtrack. Pertaining to its "badass" theme. * A fan-nickname of the Boss, though at a lesser extent, is called "Fresh" by the community. This is likely related to its debut during Long Live The New Fresh, which this nickname is based on. * Another fan-nickname that is given to the Boss is "Blixer" * Although the Boss has black space in which the player can get 'inside', they'll get damaged regardless. References Category:Characters